The present invention relates to a roulette-like ball game machine which can be utilized for a bingo game, a cards game and the like as well as the original roulette game.
In the actual roulette game, after a plurality of players bet a suitable number of chips on numbers selected by them respectively, a dealer turns a rotary disk having a plurality of pockets arranged circumferentially and then throws-in a ball along a guide circle provided round an outer periphery of the rotary disk so that the ball rolls guided by the guide circle in a direction opposite to the turning direction of the rotary disk.
The ball rolls along the guide circle owing to a centrifugal force at first, but when the rolling speed is lowered and the centrifugal force is reduced, the ball separates from the guide circle, moves toward the inside to reach the rotary disk and enters into any one of the pockets.
The pockets have corresponding numbers respectively, and an allotment is given to a player who betted on the number of the pocket the ball enters. The chips of the other players are confiscated.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-29575 proposes a machine having a rotary disk driven by a motor to rotate, a plurality of operation stands arranged round a periphery of a roulette-like ball game machine and a large-sized screen erected vertically in the rear.
Namely, in this machine, as shown in FIG. 15, a plurality of operation stands 05 are arranged around a ball game machine 01 and a large-sized screen 08 is erected at a position biased on one side. On each of the operation stands 05 are provided a display monitor 06, an operation button section 07 and the like for each player.
The ball game machine 01 has a center mound 03 swelling up gently formed at a center of a rotary disk 02 integrally to turn together with the rotary disk 02 similarly to an actual roulette having a rotary disk turned by hand.
Each player faces to any one operation stand 05 to operate the operation button section 07 looking at the monitor 06 and in case of the roulette game he bets chips on a certain number and watches the ball game machine 01.
The ball game machine 01 shoots out a ball 09 to a guide circle 04 on an outer periphery of the turning rotary disk 02 in a direction opposite to the turning of the rotary disk. The ball 09 shot out vigorously rolls along the guide circle 04 owing to centrifugal force at first, but when the rolling speed is lowered, the ball 09 drops toward inside by its own weight and enters into a certain pocket on the turning rotary disk. If a number corresponding to the pocket into which the ball enters coincides with a number betted by a player, an allotment is given to him, therefore the players trace the ball 09.
Meanwhile, a picture on the screen 08 does not attract the player's attention and is ignored, therefore it cannot be expected that the screen exhibits a visual effect sufficient to excite the players.
The player is put to trouble because he must watch the monitor 06 and further the large-sized screen 08 with line of sight largely altered in addition to watching the ball game machine 01.
On the one hand, the large-sized screen 08 elected along the ball game machine requires an extra installation space so that the number of operation stands is limited to reduce the number of players who can play simultaneously.